


A First For Everything

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Imagine Dean taking your virginity and absolutely loving how innocent you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The song I had playing on loop was 'Do You Mind' by The xx

"Come on, Y/N, another shot won't kill you. We're celebrating, remember? Hell, even Sam's having himself some fun."

Dean slid another shot across the table. The glass scraped over the scratchy surface. Some alcohol splashed over the side as you caught it.

Well, it was true. The hunt had gone really well. The nest of vampires had been smaller than the three of you had assumed. Their victim pool had been so wide and varied because of their young age. Of course, being newer vampires, they'd been stronger and more bloodthirsty as well. And that led to mistakes on their behalf.

In celebration, you'd headed out to a local bar. Half way through the night, Sam had really hit it off with one of the bar's female patrons. The two were engaged in a lively game of tonsil hockey at the other end of the bar. For a minute, you could only watch.

You'd never really given much thought to anything sexual...or intimate in any way. From your childhood on up to now, you'd been completely consumed with hunting. There really hadn't been anything to even trigger you interest in such things. That was, until you'd run into the Winchesters last month. Sam had been one of the sweetest, kindest hunters you'd ever met. He always made sure that you were included and that your vast knowledge of lore was utilized. His long hair and changeable puppy eyes and wide smile had quickly earned him your good graces.

But Dean...Dean had woken something up inside of you. His glittering green eyes and shadowed jaw and crooked smirk had your belly flipping. Despite his solid form, he always seemed to move with a sort of grace. That coupled with his quips and ideoms and cleverness really left you reeling. Of course, what girl wouldn't be attracted to Dean Winchester?

Even now ninety percent of the bars female residents had checked him out. He could get any woman's phone number with a smile and a smooth word. But then, you'd seen him to more with less. Blushing at your tangled thoughts, you lifted the shot to your lips and let the liquid burn down your throat.

Dean knocked your shoulder with his and gave you a wink. "They're you go!"

You stifled a cough with a tiny smile. Drinking wasn't really your thing, but, hey. A successful hunt called for a little fun, right?

"Listen, Y/N. Sam's gonna be over here in about one minute to ask for the keys so he can have some fun with his flavor of the evening."

You blinked at his choice in words before blushing at the second meaning behind the phrase.

Dean continued as if you hadn't just turned pink. "If you wanna do the same...That guy over there's been giving you the eyes ever since your third shot."

You followed Dean's hand gesture with your gaze. A man with dark eyes and brown hair raised his beer to you. His jaw was darkened with scruff and his teeth flashed as he smiled.

With a tiny squeak, you glanced back at your hands. "Um, no. I-I don't think so."

Dean nudged your arm again. "Come on, Y/N. Live a little."

"I don't...I've never, ahm." Your cheeks flushed again. "I'll pass."

There was a pause in which you could feel Dean's eyes scrutinizing you. His hands spun his beer bottle. They stopped suddenly, the ring on his finger catching the light.

"Oh, no. Y/N, you're not-" His voice lowered as he leaned in closer, trying to catch your eyes.

You kept your gaze cast downward steadfastly. Oh, God. Please don't let him say it out loud. Suddenly your secret seemed so shameful.

"You're a _virgin_?"

You hunched your shoulders inward a little and shrugged. "It's never...I've never saw the need to do any of that."

"But, you're so...Y/N, you're _attractive_. You can't tell me you never made out behind the bleachers or had a quickie after some hunt-"

You looked up sharply, cheeks flaming as you gave him a glare. "I'm not some bimbo, Dean. I've just never wanted to, okay?"

Almost like the universe was conspiring against you tonight, a high-pitched giggle came from the woman Sam was currently pressed up against. Your eyes flipped up without a thought. Your mind immediately got tangled as the picture changed in your head.

In your mind's eye it was you and Dean; his hands caught in your hair and roaming your body as his head tilted and his lips meshed with your's. Something warm burned low in your belly. Dean cleared his throat rather obviously.

You jolted guiltily, hands fluttering over the bar-top before you rubbed them over your thighs.

A pair of bemused green eyes wandered over your reddened face. "Really? You sure you've never thought about it?"

"No." Your voice pitched a little.

 _Liar_. You'd thought about it more and more in the past few days. Your body was always on edge around the older Winchester. Your skin prickled whenever he touched you. Every little thing he did had warmth suffusing your insides.

"Mhm." Dean's lips lifted in that cocky half-smirk. "'Cause you look like you're thinking about something right about now."

 

Y/N sat there, perched on her stool, blissfully unaware of just how she affected Dean.

Her shapely legs were curled around the chair's rungs. There was a hole in the thigh of her jeans. A sliver of skin peeked through, smooth and tempting. Her flannel had ridden up in the back, revealing where her t-shirt had come untucked from her pants. Whenever she shifted or leaned forward, he was treated to a glimpse of her lower hips and back. Her hair fell around her face, a few strands tucked behind her ear. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted slightly. Her eyelashes fanned downward over the tops of her cheeks as she struggled to keep from blushing again.

Holy shit, she was fucking perfect. Dean swallowed. But, hell. Y/N, a virgin? The words just didn't go together.

She was a regular beauty. Surely some guy had tried to make a move on her at some point.

Y/N was more than just some hot chick, though. She was an amazing hunter. Her smarts were at par with Sammy's. And that was saying something. The kid was like some borderline Einstein. Y/N easily schooled Dean when it came to lore and she'd proved to be one killer strategist. And her fighting...Dean's eyelids dropped a little. The way she fought, it was like a vicious dance. She was merciless and calculating. There was no escaping her once you were in her sights. He'd watched her take down two vampires at once tonight. In one smooth, flowing move, she'd spun with her machete.

 _Bam_. Vamps hit the ground like sacks of potatoes. And _wham_. Instant boner.

So, yeah.

Dean had a really hard time believing that no one had ever tried to lay the moves on Y/N, hunter or not. And it wasn't like she wasn't capable of scoring, either.

Then, her gaze had lifted to where Sam and that chick were making out. And there it had been. Her eyes had gone into bedroom-mode and her teeth buried in her bottom lip. Like hell she hadn't ever thought of sex.

After his last words, she had yet to look up from her hands around the shot-glass. Oh, yeah. She had thought about it. And by the way she shifted uncomfortably on the stool, she still was.

'Course, the fact that it was Sammy that seemed to rouse her interest had Dean's teeth grinding. He wasn't gonna get in between her and his brother if that's what she wanted, though. Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck.

"So, Sam, huh?"

"W-what?" Y/N's head lifted suddenly.

Her gaze flicked over to Sam and his lady friend before moving over to Dean. Jesus, if she blushed anymore...It was his turn to move on his seat.

"No, it isn't-" Her lips pressed together in a tight line.

Oh, ho. So if it wasn't Sammy then...Dean studied her a little more carefully. And there it was. Her eyes refused to linger too long on him.

Not Sam, Dean realized, but himself. Well, go big or go home, right?

Virgins were tricky. They really were, well, unlearned in everything. Absolutely no clue in what to do or how to do anything. They were a lot of work and, frankly, tended to be painfully clingy when it came time to cut strings in the morning.

But this was Y/N. No, Dean would relish being her first if she'd accept him. And from her little looks and shy movements, that time wasn't very far off.

Sam stalked over right then, cutting Dean's train of seduction off before he could fully get it onto the tracks.

"Dean, keys." Sam's voice was a little hoarse as he held his hand out.

Dean pulled the Impala's keys from his jacket pocket and dangled them over his brother's palm.

"You take our room. Y/N and I will figure something else out. Regular rules, though."

"Yeah, whatever." Sam snatched the key ring and spun on his heel. He and the giggling woman left without another word.

Y/N lifted her brows at Dean. "Figure something else out?"

Feigning nonchalance, Dean lifted his beer to his lips. "You drove here, too. If Sam's not ready by the time we ditch here, we'll just get another room or something."

"Oh," her lashes fluttered.

Dean leaned forward a little more until his knee was pressed against her thigh. He watched as her throat moved and the blush turned the tips of her ears pink.

"So, it's me, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice shook a little and he knew that he was on the right track.

Dean shifted closer. Their arms brushed. If he wanted, he could have probably counted her eyelashes.

"Oh, I think you do, Y/N."

Her breath hitched and her fingers twisted. "Dean." His name fell from her lips on whisper.

And he'd be damned if that didn't rev his engines, the sound of his name on her mouth. He wanted her to say it again; as a gasp, a whimper, a sigh, a scream of pleasure.

"I can see it, Y/N. In the way you keep sneaking looks at me. It's written all over you. Like a neon sign."

"What is?" Those lashes lifted and gave him a glimpse at those gorgeous eyes. Her teeth tucked into her lower lip.

Dean leaned in closer. " _Starving. For. It._ "

Her breath caught as her fingers cranked into fists. "Dean." His name was a plea.

Very carefully, he reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The skin of her cheek was soft and warm when his knuckles brushed across it. She leaned into the little touch, practically sighing.

Dean leaned in, a hair's breadth away from kissing her. One of her hands came up and flattened over his chest.

"Dean, I-I can't. I want to, I just...I don't know how to do, well, any of this sort of thing." She bit at her bottom lip again and ducked her head. "I'm sorry."

He slid his fingers from her ear to her jaw, lifting her face so she had no where else to look but his eyes.

"You've got nothin' to be sorry for, baby. I have a deal for you. You wanna hear, then you can make your decision, all right?"

The hand on his chest moved a little, her fingers five hot points through his t-shirt as she nodded.

"I can teach you. If you want. We can go back to the hotel and get a new room. We'll start off with the basics. If you feel uncomfortable or anything, we can stop whenever. I promise. What d'you say?" Dean waited on baited breath. _Please say yes, please say yes_...

Y/N swallowed nervously, another pretty blush stealing over her cheeks. "Okay. I-I'd like that."

Oh, _hell_ yeah.

Dean clamped down on the surge of heat and primal arousal that scorched through his veins.

"Great. First things first." He pulled out his wallet and slapped down a few bills to cover their tab.

He reached behind Y/N as she hopped down from her stool. He slid his hand around her back and into her back pocket. She jumped a little, glancing up at him.

Holding hands wasn't really his thing. Nah, with his hand where it was, he could feel the sway of her hips as she walked with him out to her car.

The beat up thing was no where near to his Impala, but he grudgingly conceded that the vehicle had its own charms. The engine rumbled to life as the dash lights flipped to life. A few tiny charms and odd bits hung from a chain knotted around the rear-view mirror. The trunk had a secret panel beneath the original bed. Y/N kept her weapons and tools meticulously organized. He knew for a fact that she had a few of her knives stored beneath the seats too.

Her hands curled around the steering wheel loosely as she drove down the road. Dean watched her sure movements. She was so attentive and confident, she always managed to make everything she did look effortless.

The Impala was parked in front of the room they'd all shared over the past few days. Y/N pointedly avoided looking at it as she slid from the driver's seat and raked a hand through her hair. Dean's gut clenched at the little motion.

With her hair tousled like that, it looked like he'd already bunched his hands in the strands. He stifled a groan and took a second to adjust himself.

Y/N was just coming back out from the lobby, a key ring hooked around her finger as she stuffed her wallet back into her pocket. Her hips swayed as she walked across the parking lot to where Dean waited.

God, she gave him so many filthy thoughts. Virgin or not.

Y/N swung the ring around her finger, making the keys jingle merrily. "Um, I think this one is our's."

She slid the sliver of metal into the lock and pressed the door open. She stepped in, tossing the keys onto the table and hovering in the middle of the room. Her arms lifted awkwardly at her sides before she twisted her fingers together.

Dean closed the door and shrugged off his jacket and over-shirt before toe-ing off his boots. Y/N watched, teeth toying with her lips again.

"You gonna take off your shoes, maybe stay awhile?" Dean teased.

Her lips quirked up in a tiny smile as she kicked off her boots and began unbuttoning her flannel.

Dean's eyes stuck on her fingers as she parted the halves of her shirt and slowly slid the thing off of her shoulders and arms. The grey tank she wore underneath had little lace edges around he bottom and sleeves and neck. The material clung to her curves lovingly.

 

You swallowed nervously.

More of that warmth pooled in your belly at the sight of Dean in his thin t-shirt, frayed jeans, and socks. The muscles of his shoulders and arms looked beyond attractive in this light. His waist almost matched the width of his shoulders, the hunter built to withstand almost anything that could be thrown at him.

Dean stepped towards you, his hands reaching out to loop around your waist. He towed you to the foot of the bed and settled so the two of you faced one another. Your thighs were pressed together, the heat of his skin seeping through the barriers of his clothes and your's. His broad hand trailed up the bare skin of your arm and shoulder before sweeping up your neck to cup the back of your head. You felt his fingers thread through your hair.

"We'll start slow, okay?" His breath tickled your cheeks as his eyes flickered down to your lips and back up to your eyes.

"You've kissed, before, right?"

"Um, no." God, his lips looked amazing.

You briefly wondered if they were as soft and plump as they looked. Unbidden, your tongue crept out and wetted your own. You watched as Dean's pupils dilated, the dark circles eating up the pretty green of his irises.

"Well, we'll just start there." Then, he was leaning in.

Your fingers caught in his t-shirt as your eyes fluttered closed.

Warm, so, so warm. His lips were soft. They moved against your's. The warmth in your belly grew, the flames stoked as the hand in you hair tightened a little. This was... _Good_.

Soon, you were leaning into Dean, sighing against his mouth. And then his lips pressed your's open and his tongue was right there. You gasped, fingers fisting in his shirt to draw him closer.

Dean pulled back, though. His eyes were at half-mast and a faint flush painted his cheeks. You began to close your mouth. Dean slipped his thumb against your lips.

"No, keep them parted. You doin' okay?"

With a shaky nod, you tugged on his shirt until he got the message. He chuckled, a low, husky sound that had your stomach flipping.

Then, he started in with his tongue again. This kind of kiss was messier, hotter, more erotic. It wasn't long before you were mimicing his movements and leaning into his hands. The hand on your waist slid beneath the hem of your tank top. The skin of his fingers was roughened from years of work and fighting. You jumped a little before pressing into the touch. Slowly, so slowly, he worked the hem of the shirt higher and higher.

When he reached your arms, he pulled back and gave you a questioning glance. You took the thing in your own hands and drew it over your head before reaching for his.

Dean laughed again. Reaching behind himself, he jerked the t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. The tattoo on his chest contrasted sharply with his tanned skin. Smatterings of golden freckles gilded his shoulders, arms, and chest. The little sun-kissed spots matched the ones that were painted across his nose and cheeks. They softened his startling appearance to the point of being borderline adorable. The muscles in his arms rippled as he reached for you.

Dean meshed his mouth with your's again. This kiss was hotter, lacking the previous careful control he'd started with. His hands nearly spanned your ribcage, warm and tingly. One lifted to tangle in your hair once more. That hand gently pulled your head back to expose the line of your throat. His lips trailed along your jaw to your ear where he nipped at the lobe.

"God, Y/N, you're a natural."

You giggled a little. The sound quickly turned into a moan when he pressed a series of open-mouthed kisses down your neck. His breath gusted hotly over the wetted spots. Those hands of his ran over your spine and sides and thighs.

Your mind was slowly dissolving into a muddled mass of want and insatiable need.

Something was happening between your legs, what you could only assume was arousal. You'd never really felt anything like it before. You felt wet and needy and..achy. That wasn't the only thing that felt different. Your breasts felt heavier, hotter. Your nipples tightened almost painfully. You wanted Dean's hands on you, all over you.

The mouth on your neck dipped a little lower, sucking little kisses along your collar bones. The hand on your ribs slowly inched higher, higher. You jolted a little when his thumbs brushed the undersides of your breasts through the thin fabric of your bra. Then he thumbed your nipples and you made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

 

 _Holy shit_ , Y/N was testing every bit of control Dean possessed.

He hadn't even gotten her naked yet and he was near the breaking point. She was certainly a quick learner. Her unschooled kisses had swiftly become wanton. The sounds she made were like none other he'd ever heard. There was no faking noises like the ones she made.

Dean cupped her breast in one hand as he worked the clasp of her bra with his other. The straps slid down off her shoulders before catching on her elbows. The cups clung to her curves. She arched impatiently, pushing her breast into his hand.

"Please, touch me." Her voice was a low whisper.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Dean tossed the flimsy material across the room before turning back to her.

His mouth went dry for a minute. Y/N had looped an arm over her breasts in a moment of shyness. One nipple peeked through her fingertips. Dean stifled a groan as he leaned in closer, wrapping his fingers around her wrist. She let him love her arm away.

Shyly, she tipped up her chin. Those soft lips pressed to Dean's jaw sweetly as her hands wandered up his chest and through his hair. This time, she initiated the kiss. Her way of kissing started out slow and careful before morphing into a needy tangle of tongue and tiny teeth-nips.

It drove him out of his mind.

Her nails scratched at his scalp lightly as he cupped her breasts in his hands and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. The sound she made had his blood surging hotly. Holy hell. When Dean pinched her nipples lightly her head fell back as he fingers dug into his back and shoulders. Unable to resist any longer, he licked a hot stripe down her neck. Her back bowed and the two of them tumbled sideways.

The mattress bounced as Dean rolled and his hands began fumbling with the fly of her jeans. Y/N arched her hips as he tugged the material down her legs.

God, she was such a sight there, hair haloed around her head and body sprawled over the blankets. Her cheeks were flushed with pink and her lips were reddened from his kisses. Light stripes from old scars marked her skin in some places. He wanted to kiss each and every one.

"Come on, Dean. I don't wanna be the only one in my underwear." Her voice was husky and caught a little.

Her eyes gleamed in the yellow light and seemed to shine. Dean shoved his jeans to his ankles before kicking them away and crawling over her again. Y/N's breath caught as his lips pressed over her collar bone.

 

It was all almost overwhelming.

The things Dean was making you feel...Even when he hadn't been touching you, his mere gaze had elicited shivers. He knelt over you, body hovering over your's. He blocked out everything, becoming all you could see, hear, feel, smell, taste.

His lips meshed with your's, tongue rolling. Mint and whiskey, a combination that should have proven odd. His scent was heady; all cheap soap and smoke with something that was uniquely male. He felt incredible beneath your hands. His muscles moved beneath his skin sinfully. His hair was soft between your fingertips.

Dean trailed open-mouthed kisses down your chest as his fingers plucked at your nipples. Down, down he moved. His lips coasted over the upper swell of your breast. Breath gusted over your sensitive skin. Those lashes lifted and green eyes captured your gaze as his lips drifted lower.

Wet, hot suction surrounded one nipple. His tongue flicked over your skin as the fingers of his other hand kneaded your other breast. Your head kicked back as your back arched.

"Dean!"

The hunter made an amused sound before transferring his mouth to your free nipple. Good God, this was so much better than you'd ever thought. How could it feel that good? And he hadn't even...

Just then, his teeth scraped delicately over your nipple and you cried out, fingers digging into his shoulders. Your thighs parted and your knees pressed against his sides. You wanted.. _.needed_ something.

The achiness between your thighs was all-consuming. Dean's knee fell between your thighs, butting up against the juncture there. Oh! You rocked your hips again. The friction of his bare knee against your panty-clad sex had you moaning. This, _this_ was what you needed.

"Holy _shit_ , Y/N." Dean's head fell against your chest as you tried to push closer.

His hands grabbed onto your hips and stilled their rolling. You groaned, trying to alleviate the growing need.

"Dean, I want...I need...something." God, was that needy voice really your's?

 

Y/N was on the borderline already.

Her eyes were darkened as her pupils blew wide. Her nipples were reddened and swollen from his mouth. Dean had left a tiny red mark at the place where her throat met her shoulder. Her hips pitched beneath his hands as she tried to continue grinding on him.

 _Holy hell_.

"Shh, all right, baby. I'll take care of you, don't worry." Dean pressed his mouth to her lower belly, watching the muscles there jump.

Ever-so-slowly, he eased her panties down her hips until they fell from her ankles. Abruptly, her thighs pressed together tightly. Dean peppered her hips and thighs with kisses until she began to relax again. Her legs fell open and revealed his first glimpse of her.

Dean groaned hotly. God, she was already soaking.

He smoothed one leg over his shoulder and held the other with one hand as he parted her sex with his fingers. At the first lick, her entire body tensed and her hands cranked into fists. The blankets wrinkled. The second lick had her trembling.

"D-Dean?" Her voice shook a little with a trace of fear.

Dean reached up the hand that had been holding her thigh and tangled his fingers with her's. She squeezed his hand as he licked again.

God, she was so good. It wasn't long before her hips were rolling up to meet his mouth. Tiny moans and gasps fell from her lips intermittently.

She was close, her grip on his hand and the sounds she made told him as much. Dean pulled back, licking his lips and reaching up. His fingers brushed over her lips and without any prompt, Y/N took them into her mouth with a moan.

He nearly groaned at the hot tongue that ran around his fingers. Dean moved away, stretching out beside her on the bed. He pressed one knee to her thigh to keep her legs spread and bent his head to her mouth.

Y/N accepted his kiss with a sigh, fingers running up over his chest and tracing patterns over his belly. As her tongue swept over his, he slowly eased one finger into her.

 

Your body was practically singing.

Dean smothered your sounds with his lips as one long finger slipped inside of you.

And, oh God. _Incredible_. He stirred that finger, pumping slowly. Another finger joined the first as you began rocking your hips into his hand. The heel of his palm pressed against your clit.

There was something... Your skin seemed to tighten. Your breath came in ragged gasps as your moans came ceaselessly.

" _Please_ ," You gasped against his mouth.

Dean nipped at your ear, scruff rasping over the sensitive skin of your cheek.

"That's it, come for me, beautiful. Let me see you. _Good girl, Y/N_."

Something broke inside of you and your body rippled. Pleasure exploded as you cried out.

" _Dean_!"

He helped you ride out the waves of your first orgasm. His lips pressed sweetly to your own, to your cheeks and jaw. His breathing was ragged in your ear.

It was a minute before you regained enough equilibrium to speak.

You noticed several things all at once. Dean's cheeks were flushed. His chest lifted and fell with heavy pants. There was an impressive bulge at the front of his boxers.

You put the evidence together quickly. Dean's hips jerked when your hand settled over him.

"Y/N... _Fuck_." The words were ground out.

You glanced up at him from beneath your lashes. "I want you in me, Dean."

His throat worked. "Y/N, I won't make you-"

You tightened your grip a little, enjoying the way his eyes flipped closed and his lips parted on a wordless groan.

"I want you to. I need you, Dean."

He gave a hoarse laugh. "Who the hell taught you to talk like that."

You blushed. "No one. I-I've just been thinking about...Imagining this for a while."

Dean rolled, shucking off his boxers and coming to rest between your thighs. His brows rose as his length nudged against you. You both let out sounds of mutual pleasure.

"How long?" Dean asked, arms bracing at your sides.

"The first day...You had just come out of the shower. _Mm_ ," His hips pitched again. "Your skin was all wet and your shirt stuck to your chest. You stretched and your stomach. I'd never wanted anyone like that before. You confused me so much."

Dean positioned himself, slowly easing forward with measured rolls of his hips. There wasn't the tiniest bit of pain. Only a wonderfully full feeling as he became seated deep inside of you. And then, he began to move.

 

Holy Christ, Y/N felt so damned good around him.

She was hot and wet and the way she moved against him...Her hands trailed over his back and shoulders. Her breaths came hard in his ear as he kissed her neck. God, he was not going to last long. From her moans, neither was she.

Dean bent close, lips at her ear. "I've been...thinking about you, too, Y/N."

She gasped, nails biting at his skin. "Oh, yeah?"

Her cheeks were pinked, a strand of hair stuck to her lips. Long lashes fanned down, her head kicking back as his hips thrusted harder.

"Mhm. Every damn time you come outta the bathroom. When I caught you making breakfast in one of my old t-shirts in the bunker's kitchen. You were wearing little pink boyshorts underneath. Your hair was messy. God, all I could think of was how much it looked like you'd just come from my bed."

Y/N moaned. " _Deeeeaaaannn_."

"I wanted to press you up against the counter and fuck the breath right outta you."

"Why didn't you?" She was breathless, breasts pressed to his chest as they both raced toward the cliff that loomed.

"Was never the right time. Sam was always around. Wasn't sure if you felt the same. Till tonight. God, Y/N, you feel so good." Dean grunted as his spine tingled.

Y/N's hips rose, making him sink deep. With a wild cry, she came. Her body trembled, clenching hotly around his. Dean was helpless to follow. He groaned, head kicking back as his body spasmed.

He collapsed, rolling and tucking Y/N into his side. She shuddered, still gasping from her orgasm as she curled into his body.

" _Now_ I see what the big fuss is about."

Dean gave her a grin. "Yeah?"

Her eyes seemed to glitter in the light as her lips eased up into a sultry smile. "Oh, yeah. I think I could use some more practice, though."

"Well, if you're still free, I'd _love_ to give you a few lessons."


End file.
